Proposal
by RW Grimm
Summary: I think the title speaks for itself. A RoyAi drabble requested by Jazze AlBhedGirl. It's just a cute little thing with a funny ending. Warning, Riza's a little OOC in my opinion you be judge.


**Sometimes I have a hard time coming up with ideas for these fics, but I enjoy writing them immensely. There for I'm open to taking REQUESTS from ANYBODY. I'll only do drabbles/one-shots (my chapter story 'Darkness' takes up too much of my time). I'll do any FMA characters and the couplings of RoyAi and EdWin (those are the only two I'm into).**

**If you decide to give me a request tell me the character/couple and the theme you want. For example: _Riza thinks about why she's in the military, even though she hates being in it._**

**If you have a request tell me in a review or e-mail me at grimm222001(at) gmail. com**

**A/n:** This drabble was requested by **Jazze Al-Bhed-Girl**. Warning, Riza's a bit OOC I think. Please R&R and give me your ideas:)

* * *

* * *

_**Proposal by RW Grimm**_

The office was filled with the hustle and bustle of busy workers. Officers hurried through the halls, carrying towers of paperwork, or trying to get to some destination only to receive orders to go someplace else. Everyone was busy with their own jobs, too concentrated on their work to pay attention to too much else. Only one person was thinking of something non-work related.

That person was Roy Mustang.

His brows were furrowed and his mouth set in a thin frown. From his desk he glared at the tall wooden doors, like they could help him. He nervously fingered a tiny velvet black box in his right hand.

Was it the right time? What would her answer be? What if she said no? These were the questions that were running through his mind, over and over, until they were nothing more than a horrid tune on a broken record.

But as terrible he would feel, as many pieces his heart would shatter into if she rejected him, he would feel even worse never asking her and never knowing.

With that in mind he stood of from his desk, steeling himself for any possible problems. He took a deep breath, still fingering the box, and exited his office.

He did his best to maneuver through the crowded halls, trying his best to find her. The sea of bodies made it difficult to see anyone specific, even someone like her. A few minutes and a couple false alarms later he spotted her; golden blond hair and mahogany eyes.

"Riza!" he yelled out, waving his arm around excitedly.

All eyes, which had no business doing so, shot in the direction of Riza, who was flustered by the sudden spotlight put on her.

Almost instantly she regained her composure and glared at Roy. She approached him with even steps, ignoring the peeping officers. Only a few feet from him she stopped and saluted.

"Yes sir?"

Roy smiled and took Riza's hand in his own, rubbing his fingers over her soft skin. "Riza…this is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do…and the things I've done…" he smiled at her with twinkling eyes. "Riza, I love you, and I want to always be by your side," he got down on one knee. Riza, along with everyone else in the vicinity, took a sharp intake of breath. "Riza Hawkeye," he flipped open the velvet box, revealing a diamond ring; the sun shining through the window reflected off its surface, making it glow. "Will you marry me?"

Riza said nothing, just stared at the ring, then Roy, then the ring, then Roy again.

Roy's smile disappeared. "Riza?"

"Roy," she whispered. A smile slowly spread across her lovely face. "Of course I'll marry you," she fell into Roy's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. He returned the affection, his arms looping around her back.

The other officers, who still had no business watching the two, burst into applause, yelling their congratulations to the couple. Even Havoc had pulled out his cigarette to holler congratulations.

Roy pulled himself and Riza to their feet; taking the ring from its box, he delicately pushed it onto her finger. She smiled and lifted it into the air, examining it.

"Roy," she breathed. "It's perfect,"

Roy kissed her lightly on the lips. "When I went looking for a ring I knew what to look for. You couldn't have just any old ring, you needed something special. You needed…"

"A ring that didn't interfere with firing my gun,"

Roy's smile grew. "Exactly,"

END


End file.
